


hell hath no fury like a sea leviathan scorned

by sockablock



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Revenge, Uk'otoa had a bad breakup, i want sabian in the show is that so much to ask hfgjk, it's sabian's turn on the warlock wheel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockablock/pseuds/sockablock
Summary: And now, in the dusk-filled silence of his room, Sabian falls asleep.The swaying of the seas, so familiar, so soft, rocks his cot like a shallow snore. A gentle breeze trips past the porthole hung ajar by his feet.He sighs.All is peaceful. All is calm.And then, he opens his eyes.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	hell hath no fury like a sea leviathan scorned

**Author's Note:**

> a very short ficlet I posted to tumblr ages ago featuring: Fjord's Exes

And now, in the dusk-filled silence of his room, Sabian falls asleep.

The swaying of the seas, so familiar, so soft, rocks his cot like a shallow snore. A gentle breeze trips past the porthole hung ajar by his feet.

He sighs.

All is peaceful. All is calm.

And then, he opens his eyes.

It is dark here. Deeply, unfathomably so. The warmth of the summer tide is gone, replaced with a muted chill in his bones. His skin is prickling, his teeth shake, he goes to curl his body up, shelter his warmth, but—

He can’t move—

He tries to thrash free. The pressure holds him still.

His eyes dart to the corners of his skull. He searches, desperate, for any light—

And then a voice.

_WATCHING._

Sabian instinctively opens his mouth to shout and water pours though his lungs.

_POTENTIAL_.

He feels his body lurch. His throat constricts, his chest starts to break—

_REWARD_.

And then, suddenly, it stops.

He doubles over, coughing, and finds that he can breathe. Not only that, but he can move again too, arms and legs trailing through the waves as if it were lighter than air.

And then he turns, and he sees the massive eye.

Dozens, hundreds, _thousands_ of feet tall, a blistering amber in the blackened depths, one pupil like a trench in an unknown sea—

_REWARD_ , the voice says again.

Sabian looks up. He feels the gaze burn.

“What…what sort of reward?” he whispers.

He can sense…something in the water by his hands. Something cold as the waves that cradle him now, something sleek, something sharp, something just within reach—

_POWER. CONTROL. COMMAND. REWARD_.

Sabian feels the currents running through his fingers. He glances down, moves his hand, and now he feels them shift.

For an instant, for a second, for a razor’s edge of time, the oceans of the world are his to control.

He swallows. He clears his throat.

“And…what would you require in return?”

The pupil looms over Sabian’s shrouded form, focuses on him and _burns_ with glowing light.

_RELEASE_ , it says, and—

_REVENGE_.

“Revenge?” Sabian blinks. “Against who?”

Then there’s a flash, sudden in his mind. Of images, blurry, stained and unfocused but growing ever closer, ever sharper, until—

He almost chokes. His head whips around.

“… _him_?”

A pause. 

And then:

_YES_.

Sabian falls silent. He stares into the eye. That pulsing in his palms is still present, unfading, and the aftershock of power still courses through his veins. His body remembers, his _soul_ can’t forget—

“…alright. Alright, and when I find him?”

_PUNISH_ , says the voice. 

_DESTROY._

_CONSUME_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading!!
> 
> <333333333


End file.
